Quédate solo esta noche (2)
by Shelikernr
Summary: Al extender su mano, pudo notar como Ayato la seguía con la suya y juntaba sus dedos, entrelazándolos ¿Tal vez también estará siguiendo la luna como ella? Intentando alcanzar un sueño imposible, cuando todas tus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Porque así es como se vive ahora. En ese mundo, donde la felicidad es una idea retorcida del sadismo y del amor. [Re-editado] [Re-subido]


**¡Hola!**

 **No pos acá, re-editando otra vez (?) Aunque dejaré el antiguo, al menos para recordarme que no debo usar nunca más el guión corto xD**

 **En fin, ojalá que esta vez me haya quedado mejor. Es uno de mis favoritos :3**

 **[Diabolik Lovers y sus personajes son propiedad de Rejet y de cualquier otro chavo japones que haya ayudado a crearlos, lmao]**

* * *

 _ **Quédate solo esta noche.**_

Abría sus ojos al tocar la media noche, con su mirada de diamantes desorbitada, y ya todo parecía tan monótono.

Se levantó de la cama ignorando los suaves mareos, acariciando sus rizos rubios uno por uno para peinarlos adecuadamente. Tomó la ropa que estaba en la silla al lado de su lecho y se dirigió al baño.

Al entrar no hizo más que mirarse al espejo: su piel pálida, sus ojos rosados que no perdían el brillo, sus labios húmedos… sus mejillas, sin color. Bajaba la vista y podía notarse perfectamente como las marcas de colmillos en su piel resaltaban. Cuatro pares de cada lado, como si fuesen pequeños agujeros para piercings. Tocó cada una de ellas y sintió la piel suave y blanda a su alrededor, con leves punzadas de molestia.

El dolor era tan casual, tan constante, que eso era apenas una suave caricia. Su cuerpo anestesiado por tanto dolor, tanta tortura… su interior ya lo había tomado como algo tan normal como respirar. Era solo algo que debía hacerse todos los días, sin descanso. No se detenía.

Tomó sus ropas, vistiéndose con lentitud, observando al desnudarse más marcas de colmillos. Se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero, apreciando su desnudez. ¿Quién era la chica que estaba allí? _"La nueva tú, que lleva más de un año en ese triste"_ susurró su consciencia con deprimente animo al percatarse de que se cumpliría un año. Doce meses, cincuenta semanas, trecientos sesenta y cinco días que llevaba su estadía, desde el día en que comenzó la tortura. Hizo una mueca. Terminó de vestirse y caminó de nuevo a su habitación, recogiendo cosas a su paso y doblando las sábanas de su cama.

La tela suave de las sábanas y el colchón tenían manchas de su sangre, la misma que se derramaba cuando han de beber de su ser. Omitió el hecho de que el dolor en su alma se hacía presente nuevamente y comenzó a acomodarlas sin siquiera verlas. Al terminar solo se sentó y otro mareo ligero la hizo girar dentro de su cabeza. La anemia estaba, literalmente, acabando con el poco bienestar que sentía. Ya casi no podía sentir la felicidad, la tranquilidad, la alegría… todo estaba envuelto en un recuerdo que poco a poco se volvía fantasía.

Fantasía… la felicidad, el amor el cariño. Todo eso casi se estaba desvaneciendo de su vida como la brisa de cada primavera, seduciéndola y volviéndola a dejar. Apenas podría recordar lo que era la verdadera alegría, sentirse querida y protegida. Bueno, aquí estaba muy protegida y sus protectores no dejarían que un desconocido le haga daño, pero solamente era para el propio beneficio de esos hermanos. Exhaló el aire con despecho. Ni siquiera una palaba, un roce, una señal que diga " _no todo está perdido"._

Sin embargo todo estaba perdiéndose ante sus ojos, ante la niebla de la maldad. Se sintió decaer cuando volvió a levantarse, caminando en su habitación, una habitación en la que tantas cosas habían pasado…

Observó el ventanal que abría paso hacia el balcón de verano. Desde allí podía mirar las hermosas rosas blancas y rojas del jardín, o de cada color que ella podría imaginar. Se quedó a metros del umbral, viendo la luna creciente. Parecía una cómica sonrisa, que se burlaba de ella en el cielo nocturno.

¿Cómo había llegado a esos términos? ¿Cómo podría ser que haya pasado un año y haya sobrevivido? Sentirse vacía, pero completa del todo. Todavía era confuso para ella, compadeciéndose en silencio, rezando por su vida y llorando hasta dormirse. Así eran casi todas las noches para ella. Nunca una sonrisa, o una risa, una palabra de aliento. La felicidad se había ido, y se había llevado con ella su razón para existir.

No, eso no era cierto del todo.

Sus ojos se desbordaron de lágrimas cuando sintió esos brazos familiares abrazar su cintura y alguien hundiendo el rostro en sus cabellos. Ya no podía contener ese dolor, ansiaba tanto ser libre, sin embargo su corazón estaba destinado a estar allí. Atrapada, frágil y entre las sombras. Con cada roce del cuerpo de su compañero, con cada colmillo traspasar la piel…

Tenía que quedarse, porque no soportaría el hecho de no verlo nunca más. Sin embargo de sus labios salieron débiles palabras que procuraba callar con las pocas fuerzas que albergaban su corazón.

— Ayato-kun… No lo hagas…

Ya no podía esperar a que su corazón se quiebre otra vez por esa misma sinfonía de placeres. Las veces que él la abrazaba, para luego tratarla como si fuese la peor de las blasfemias era demasiado para ella. Perdidamente enamorada que no recordaba ni una vez sentirse correspondida. Viajando por las aguas inocentes de su mente, olvidando el dolor se juró a sí misma guardarse sus emociones en lo más profundo. Más no pudo, gimiendo su nombre y susurrando cuanto lo amaba mientras bebía de su sangre…

Había sido un acto de debilidad, pero los humanos eran débiles… y por eso tenían fe ¿No es así?

Una fe que se había ido casi por completo.

— Suéltame… —casi imploró, en un hilo de voz.

Ayato, sosteniéndola fuertemente desde atrás hundió su rostro entre su cabello rubio y aspiró su aroma. Cuando actuaba así parecía que la amaba con la misma intensidad que Yui a él.

Pero no.

Porque Ayato solo estaba interesado en su sangre, solamente en el fluido de vitalidad que corría por sus venas. Eso no cambiaría ni siquiera en un millón de años, ni sus más románticos sueños podrían aspirar a tan imposible fantasía.

Acarició sus cabellos rubios otra vez con su mejilla, cerrando sus ojos como esmeraldas. Yui también los cerró.

— No quiero dejarte ir, la sola idea me parece repugnante… — le susurró él en respuesta, acercándola mucho más a su cuerpo.

Las lágrimas volvieron a caer al buscar alguna salvación a sus palabras que serían engaños, otra noche más. _"Vamos, ven, apuñala mi corazón como todos lo han hecho ¡Da tu mejor golpe!"_ gritaba su herido corazón, llorando desconsolado y que intentaba proteger su alma que caía a pedazos. Si tan solo él su supiera que sus sentimientos eran verdaderos, pero de todos modos nada cambiaría en su relación. Aquello no era más que _el cazador y su débil presa,_ no podría cambiar lo que le habían deparado los cielos.

Aquel era su triste destino.

— Tampoco quiero que me dejes ir, Ayato-kun —de sus labios volaron sus sentimientos como susurros inconscientes, provistos del corazón.

Tal vez por eso no se iba. Porque era realmente una masoquista, como todos habían dicho.

No podría vivir sin Ayato, no podría soportar perderlo. Tal vez por eso, tal vez por esa pequeña razón… ella se mantenía a su cuerpo como una esclava. Siendo su muñeca, el pozo sin fondo de sangre del que podría saciarse las veces que quiera. Las lágrimas caían sin cesar, era consciente de ellas en el instante en que se encontraba a si misma pensando en ello.

Ella era una masoquista por amarlo intensamente y no ser correspondida. Pero, aun así, siendo fiel y siempre presente.

Aquellos sentimientos no se irían, eran lo único que la mantenía aferrada a la realidad. Y tal vez eso…

— Nunca te vayas de mi lado. Permanece conmigo para siempre —susurró Ayato, abrazándola con más gentileza.

… _Se sentía bien._

Extendió una de sus manos hacia la noche eterna, intentando con sus blancos dedos alcanzar la luna creciente desde donde se encontraba ¿Tal vez aquel era el amor que solo él podría darle? ¿Era esa su forma de demostrárselo? Conociendo sus sentimientos estaría jugando otra vez con ella. Sin embargo, su corazón dictaba lo contrario, le decía que debía creer y Yui creería. Amaba cada palabra que salía de su boca, cada roce con el que acariciaba su cuerpo.

Cada beso que compartía con ella, que inconscientemente correspondía.

Volvía a reproducir sus palabras en su mente, sintiendo el placer del engaño. De todos modos, quería que estén juntos para siempre.

Una sonrisa de tristeza curvó sus labios, y esa fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo, en la que Yui pudo sonreír de verdad ¿Aquella era la felicidad a la que él estaba acostumbrado? El amor que él conocía no era amor. Él no podría conocer el amor.

¿Y si también sentía lo mismo pero no sabía lo que eran esas emociones? Tal vez por eso no quería que se vaya, tal vez por eso retenía su vida y que por eso susurraba con ternura que se quede para siempre.

Al extender su mano, pudo notar como Ayato la seguía con la suya y juntaba sus dedos, entrelazándolos ¿Tal vez también estará siguiendo la luna como ella? Intentando alcanzar un sueño imposible, cuando todas tus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Un suspiro soltó sus labios, y abrió sus ojos rosados repletos de pesar y amor.

Incluso si era sometida a esos tratos… lo amaría con todo su cuerpo, con todo su corazón.

Porque así es como se vive ahora. En ese mundo, donde la felicidad es una idea retorcida del sadismo y del amor.

— Quédate solo esta noche, por favor —susurró ella con debilidad.

Ayato la posó con lentitud sobre la cama. Yui cerró sus ojos, donde la última lagrima de tristeza y rendición corría por su mejilla. Sintió los labios del vampiro tomar los suyos en un beso invisible y ahí no pudo pensar en nada más que no sea él. Era adicta a sus caricias y a sus besos… y no era bueno.

Pero a pesar de todo lo amaba más que a nadie en el mundo.

Eso le bastaba para poder vivir cada día, en esa negrura que ahora era su vida, conviviendo a su lado.

" _Incluso cuando mi corazón deje de latir, seguiré amándote con esta pasión que lentamente me derrumba"._

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Este es el fin (?)**

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado la nueva edición! En mi opinión, pienso que me quedó mucho mejor :v (?)**

 **¡Bye bye!**

 **By: Shelikernr (The Lover ghost)**


End file.
